


The Longest Five Minutes in the World

by MissandMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, I wish there was more about their relationship before the epilogue..., Nervous Ginny, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissandMarauder/pseuds/MissandMarauder
Summary: Harry's excited. Ginny's nervous. The small talk, while they wait, is adorable.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164565094@N05/30811725628/in/dateposted-public/)

“Harry. It’s only been thirty seconds!”

 

“How long does it take again?”

 

“I’m pretty sure it said five minutes.”

 

“Where’s the box? I’ll check.”

 

“...I may or may not have been so nervous I  _ evanescoed  _ it.”

 

“Gin.”

 

“...I know.”

 

“Don’t they have spells for this kind of thing?”

 

“I don’t bloody know! Unless you have plans to floo over and ask Mum to teach you one, though, I highly recommend you shut up about it!”

 

“...”

 

“Sorry. I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous in my life.”

 

“Not even during your first Harpies match?”

 

“You joking? I felt bloody brilliant. I was  _ made  _ to play quidditch.”

 

“That’s definitely true. You always look amazing up there, all that red hair flying about behind you. I bet our kids’ll be made to play quidditch, too.”

 

“I’m ignoring that last comment. You’re not half bad on a broom yourself,  _ Head Auror Potter _ .”

 

“Still stuck on the law enforcement kink, are we?”

 

“Maybe a bit. You can’t blame me. The whole team agrees that you’re the best looking bloke in the department,  _ especially  _ when you’re in uniform.”

 

“Does the whole team talk about me so openly?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“And what does their lead Chaser think of the famous Auror Potter?”

 

“I heard once that she hoped to have a go at him.”

 

“Hm. Interesting.”

 

“Is that all you have to say about it?”

 

“Are you propositioning me?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“We should probably check the test first.” 

 

“Oh! I’d nearly forgotten.”

 

“Do you want to look, or shall I?”

 

“You do it. I’m so nervous again I might throw up.”

 

“Isn’t that supposed to be one of the common symptoms?”

 

“Harry!”

 

“I’m going. I’m going.”

 

“Harry?”

 

“...”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t faint in there. I don’t think I can handle an injured husband  _ and  _ a positive pregnancy test all in one trip to the loo. Oh, you’re back. What’s it say, then?”

 

“Have a look for yourself.”

 

“With that shit-eating grin on your face, I think I already know the answer.”

 

“We’re PREGNANT!”

 

“Harry. Stop kissing my stomach.”

 

“Why? I love you.  _ Both  _ of you.”

 

“Can I finish propositioning you now?”

 

“In a minute.  _ Your mum and I love you, even though she’s acting ridiculous at the moment. She does that when she’s nervous.  _ Ow!”

 

“You’re going to be such a good dad.”

 

“Then why’d you hit me?”

 

“You were already gossipping about me to our child.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“That you’ll be an amazing dad? I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Except maybe that I love you.”

 

“...”

 

“And that you’re a bloody brilliant kisser.”

 

“Gin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You can finish propositioning me now.”

 

“Finally.”


	2. James' First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James says his first word. Harry isn't pleased.
> 
> Just a tiny drabble that could potentially live in this same dialogue-only Hinny universe. :) Enjoy!

“Mama!”

 

“No, James, Da. Da.”

 

“Maaamaaaaa!”

 

“I love your singing, James. It’s lovely, but come on, mate. Dada.”

 

“Mama!” 

 

“She’s standing right behind me, isn’t she?”

 

“Mama.”

 

“Those grabby hands are right adorable, but nobody is picking you up until you say my name. Dada.”

 

“Mama!”

 

“That’s a good boy. (Kissing noises) What should we make for dinner, love?”

 

“Oi! I was making progress.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, love. Want me to say it instead?”

 

“Erm, what?”

 

“Daddy…”

 

“Merlin.”


End file.
